1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable ball inflation and deflation device, without using a tool for air inflation and air deflation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball games are favorable sports. For playing the game smoothly, the inside of the ball must be kept with sufficient air pressure for the ball to bounce and fly normally. When the air pressure inside the ball is not enough, the user has to inflate the ball in advance so as to keep a normal function of the ball.
In general, it is necessary to use an air pump and an inflation needle for inflating the ball. Without these tools, it is difficult to inflate the ball.
Sometime, the user wants to carry and storage the ball conveniently, so the air inside the ball is deflated. This also needs a ball needle to exhaust the air inside the ball. This way consumes time and is inconvenient. If the user wants to play the ball again, he/she still needs to inflate the ball with the air pump. This is very inconvenient.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems. The device of present invention combines the inflation function and deflation function, such that the user can inflate the ball conveniently, play the ball anytime, deflate the ball anytime, and carry and storage the ball conveniently.
The present invention changes the appearance of the ball and increases the function of the ball because the outer surface of the ball is provided with a built-in inflation button for inflating the ball directly or deflating the ball. Besides, the inflation unit and the deflation unit can be replaced and maintained.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.